yugioh_vrainsfandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 16
August 30, 2017 TBA |opening = With the Wind |ending = Believe In Magic |screenplay = Atsushi Maekawa |director = Yasumi Mikamoto |animation director = Mizuki Sato Issei Hasegawa |episode listing = Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS episode listing (season 1) |previous = Episode 15 |next = Episode 17|english Title = Hack Attack}} '''Hack Attack or known as Infiltration - SOL Digital Fortress in Japanese version is the sixteenth episode of the ''Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS'' anime. It will air in Japan on August 30, 2017. In Canada will air on October 21, 2018. Synopsis A faceoff against AIs!! Playmaker hacks into SOL’s database to search for clues about the incident ten years ago. As he slips through various security traps, he runs into two AIs and has to Duel them! On the other hand, Aoi was forbidden to go outside by Akira. However…?! Kusanagi and Ghost Girl will also infiltrate the database! This week’s Kusanagi: getting past the security traps! Kusanagi waits for Yusaku, who is at school. He hacks into the data bank and sets up countermeasures against SOL’s security traps, but…?! Featured Duel: Playmaker vs. Prototype Ai-A vs. Prototype Ai-A.]] The Duel is conducted as a Speed Duel. Turn 1: Ai-A Prototype Ai-A activates the effect of "Tentacluster Darkwhip" (100/500) in his hand, paying 500 LP to Special Summon it (Ai-A: 4000 → 3500 LP). Ai-A then activates the Magic Card "Machine Duplication Technique" to Special Summon two copies of a Machine monster with 500 or less ATK from its Deck. It Special Summons two more copies of "Darkwhip" (100/500 each). s "Tentacluster Nautilus".]] Ai-A uses the three copies of "Darkwhip" to Link Summon "Tentacluster Nautilus" (0/LINK-3/↙↓↘) to the Extra Monster Zone. As "Nautilus" was Link Summoned, AI-A activates its effect to Special Summon a "Tentacluster" monster from its hand to a zone it points to. It Special Summons "Tentacluster Drillworm" (600/1200) to the bottom Link Point of "Nautilus". Ai-A Normal Summons a second copy of "Drillworm" to the bottom-left Next to the Link of "Nautilus". Ai-A activates the effect of "Nautilus" to destroy all cards it points to. As both "Drillworms" were destroyed, Ai-A activates their effects, allowing it to send a random card from Playmaker's hand to the GY for each, and if a monster was sent to the GY, another random card is sent to the GY. "Flick Clown" and "Dual Assembloom" are sent to the GY by the effect of the first "Drillworm", while "Linkslayer" and "Cybenet Defrag" are sent to the GY by the effect of the second. Turn 2: Playmarker During the Standby Phase, as Ai-A controls no monsters in the Main Monster Zones, and has no cards in its hand, it activates the effect of "Drillworm" in its GY, excluding the other "Drillworm" from its GY to send a random card from Playmaker's hand to the GY, then Special Summoning it in Defense Position (600/1200). "Dot Scaper" is sent to the GY. Duel continues in the next episode. List of Featured Cards The following cards appeared in this episode. Cards in italics debuted here. Playmaker / Yusaku Fujiki Prototype Ai-A Prototype Ai-B Flashback Characters in Order of Appearance Cast References http://www.tv-tokyo.co.jp/program/detail/201708/23144_201708301825.html Navigation Category:Anime Category:Season 1